A Second Chance: The Road To Redemption
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: "I have the chance to kill him right now...so why can't I?" Everyone deserves a second chance, even if you're a psychotic robot designed to kill. This is one's story about his second chance...and his redemption.
1. Prologue

_**What is up my friends? It's me Mistercoke The Hedgehog once again bringing you a story featuring a fandom we just can't get enough of. This story, and another story I am currently developing, will feature Metal Sonic and Silver respectively. So without further ado, I bring you a MCH Production, entitled Second Chance: The Road To Redemption.**_

_**PS: As you all know...I dont own Sonic The Hedgehog. SEGA does...and probably always will...**_

* * *

_**? POV**_

Am I really a cold hearted monster? Or am I just misunderstood? Everything in life has a purpose...and at one time, I would've fulfilled it without a moments hesitation, so why can't I do it now?! I'm watching as my creator once again attempting to finish what he and a certain hedgehog started a long time ago. I'm not paying attention to the action below me, I'm also not ready to interfere...not just yet.

For those who don't know, allow me to explain. I'm just gonna come out with it, I'm not a Mobian. I'm not even a living being. I was created by a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or as he does by now, Dr. Eggman. As I said earlier I had a sole purpose. I was created to destroy Sonic The Hedgehog. As some would say if anyone could do it, it would be me. You see I'm almost identical to Sonic in many ways. I'm fast like him, blue like him, determined like him. The biggest difference is he's one hundred percent a living Mobian, I'm just a robot. My name is Metal Sonic, and I'm about to kill Sonic.

_**3rd Person POV**_

"Is this the best you can do Egghead?" Sonic shouted to the mad doctor, who for the past three days has tried his hardest to finally defeat his arch nemesis.

"Where's that robot when I need him?" Eggman said to himself. Up above Metal Sonic simply watched this confrontation from above, thoughts from recent encounters playing through his mind. Meanwhile outside Tails and Amy were struggling to over come the Eggdrones trying to help their creator.

"We can't keep this up forever Tails!" Amy shouted, swinging her hammer wildly. Tails was jumping from drone to drone, keeping one distracted then jumping to another while the drones fired.

"We need to buy Sonic enough time!" Tails said.

Back inside Eggman's Secret Base, the battle of a lifetime was getting intense. Eggman was once again using the Egg Dragoon, but having fought this thing before, Sonic had the slight advantage. That was taken away when Eggman showed this mech, had a few new tricks.

"Get a load of this!" Eggman shouted as he rained missiles below. The missiles never hit the ground, for as soon as they came close, they would explode into smaller missiles and shrapnel. As fast as he was, for the first time Sonic was having trouble. He had to move faster than normal to avoid having a piece of metal lodge into his face. All he had to do was keep the doctor busy long enough for him to slip up, allowing Sonic to capitalize.

"Heads up!" Sonic used a bounce attack to launch himself right into the line of fire of the Egg Dragoon. Eggman fired his missiles, but Sonic finally caught him in a slip up. The missiles were designed to detonate close to the ground, but in the air... that was another story. Sonic jumped from missile to missile, before catching the last one, and aiming it right at the cockpit, and it's pilot.

"Uh oh." Eggman pulled the Egg Dragoon to the side, barely avoiding the missile. "Ha! You missed me!"

"Wasnt aiming at you." Sonic said with a cocky grin. A loud explosion from behind the Dragoon shook the base, then a large amount of weight came crashing down on top of the doctor. The Egg Dragoon was pinned to the ground under the pile of scrape metal Eggman foolish had hanging around. "Give up?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so..." Eggman said weakly. Sonic turned to go help his friends, when he heard the doctor. "You fool!" Another explosion, smaller than the last, shook the floor as Eggman ejected the Egg Dragoon with his hover pod. An mechanic voice rang from the Dragoon.

"Self Destruct activated." Before Sonic could run, the Egg Dragoon exploded in a series of fireballs and sparks, sending the scrape metal and Sonic flying into the wall.

Outside, Tails and Amy felt the ground shake from the explosion.

"Forget these drones and go!" Tails yelled to Amy. The two then ran in the direction of their friend. Sonic groaned as he tried to sit up, but there were two problems. One, he was pinned on his stomach with metal on top of him, and two Eggman had a gun pointed at him.

"Finally! Finally I'm gonna have the moment I dreamed of for years!" The doctor cackled madly. If he couldnt have world domination...he would settle with defeated Sonic, and the only way he knew how was to kill him.

"Sonic!" Came the voices of Tails and Amy, trying to force their way through the super glass wall separating them from Sonic.

"You two are powerless to stop me! I will finally have my revenge on Sonic for all those times he stopped me!" Eggman cackled.

"No!" A voice from above yelled. The four looked up to see Metal Sonic dropped down from the rafters above.

"About time you showed up. Not that I need you anymore." Then to Eggman's surprise, Metal shoved him out of the way. "What?! How dare..." He became silent when he saw the blue robot point his built in gun at Sonic. The pieces of the puzzle came together. "Ohhhhh I get it now. You want to be the one to finish this. Very well...fire on my mark!"

_**Metal Sonic POV**_

It's finally here. The moment I have been designed for was finally upon me. I was finally gonna kill Sonic The Hedgehog. I had a chance to finally rid these...silly thoughts away forever. The yelling and pounding of the fox and the girl were intensifying as they tried desperately to save the hedgehog.

"Metal Sonic, fire on my mark." My creator instructed. It was now or never...but I had to reflect on these last few days. Why...why couldn't I kill the fox? Why couldn't I kill the pink one? I'm not about to let Sonic escape me however!

"Fire in three..." Goodbye Sonic.

"Two..." You been a good enemy.

"One..." It's for my creator.

"Now!"

_**3rd Person POV**_

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. There should've been a sound of gunshot, and a dead hedgehog on the ground, but there wasn't. Eggman frowned as Metal Sonic stared at Sonic.

"Didnt you hear me? I say fire!" Eggman shouted. Then Metal softly began shaking.

'Why...cant...I fire?! Why...cant...I...kill...him?!" The robot thought frantic. It was a repeat of the last three days.

"Metal Sonic! I designed you to kill Sonic! The moment is at hand! I order you to fire!" Eggman yelled louder. Tails and Amy were helpless to do anything. Sonic was in shock. Then Metal dropped his head, now looking at the floor. "You miserable robot, for the last time, FIRE!" Eggman was furious. Metal was shaking more then he suddenly stopped.

"As you command..." He pointed... then fired.

* * *

**_A cliffhanger! I really hope you guys enjoyed this prologue to the story at hand. I have high hopes for this one. So please R&R_**

**_And Have a Nice Day! _**


	2. Day 1: Morning

**_Wow. I'm bummed out. In the time I am typing this, a total of 3 people have reviewed this story. To Nate The Werehog ,PeaceLoveSonicAndChao, and Valinar you three have earned a one shot request from me when ever you want it. Now, on to the story. As I mentioned in the first chapter, that was a prologue so lets see how this who mess got started._**

**_PS: S to the E to the G to the A owns Sonic. I dont!_**

* * *

_**Three Days Earlier**_

Out in an open field of Mobius, yelling could be heard.

"Sonic the Hedgehog you can't run from me today!" One would think the blue mobian of fame was running for his long time arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, however it was someone much worst.

"Amy we both know you can't keep this up forever!" Sonic called back to his #1 fan/stalker/self-proclaimed girlfriend Amy Rose, wo was once again trying to get Sonic to go on a date. She knew she would never be able to go as fast as him, but that wasn't gonna stop her from trying.

"Just one date Sonic!"

"Not today Amy!" The blue blur wasn't running at full speed, allowing Amy to catch up. Then he began pulling ahead, leaving the pink hedgehog in the dust. She couldn't take anymore of this, she had to stop so her burning lungs could get some air.

"Sonic...you are so...mean!" Amy cried out. Then she began sobbing her eyes out. The sound caught Sonic's attention, causing to come skidding to a stop.

"Not again." Sonic groaned. The care free guy in him wanted to keep running, but the friendly hero in him wanted to comfort Amy. The friendly hero won out. "Why do I have to be so nice?" He asked himself before walking over to her. "Umm...Amy?" Sonic asked awkwardly. Then without warning, the pink hedgehog ceased sobbing and tackled the blue blur into a hug.

"Ah ha!" I finally caught you Sonic!" Amy declared happily. As uncomfortable as he was, Sonic had to give her credit. She did catch him...

"Ok you caught me, but let go."

"Why?"

"Cause I can't breathe!" Sonic said as his tan muzzle was beginning to go blue from lack of oxygen.

"Opps. Sorry." Amy released her grip on Sonic, allowing him to take in air.

"Amy..."

"I finally caught up to you Sonic! The least you can do is agree to finally go on a date!" Amy declared.

"Amy..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Look out!" Sonic lifted her bridal style and jumped out of the way right as a rocket exploded where they were just standing.

"What's going on?!" Amy yelled as Sonic jumped again to avoid being blown up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." A very familiar voice called to the hedgehogs.

"Is it that time of the week already?" Sonic called up to Dr. Eggman. The doctor was piloting his hovercraft above the two hedgehogs. Amy was glaring daggers at the egg shaped man.

"I was so close to a special moment and you had to ruin it!" She yelled at the doctor.

"Oh cry me a river." The doctor said to her. Suddenly the sound of static hissed from the hedgehogs wrist communicators.

"Sonic?" A voice belonging to Mile 'Tails' Prower asked.

"Not now Tails." Sonic said.

"Let's get down to business shall we? You know what I want." Eggman said. It wasn't a mystery what he wanted from the blue one.

"You want the chaos emeralds?"

"You're smarter than you look Sonic!" Eggman gloated.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't have any."

"Then you leave me with no other option." Eggman launched another rocket at the two hedgehogs. Sonic once again jumped out of the line of fire, when the rocket turned and followed.

"It's behind us!" Amy yelled to Sonic.

"Let's see you avoid my heat seeking rocket!" Eggman yelled triumpently. Sonic pulled a quick ninety-degree arc, testing to see if the rocket could keep up. The change of directions didnt even phase it.

"Sonic?" Tails once again asked over the wrist communicators.

"Sorry Tails but we're busy!" Amy answered for the blue one. Sonic tried running a pair of figure eights around a cluster of trees, but the rocket kept following. Something in the distance caught Sonic's attention.

'Oh man...' It was the only way at the moment to lose the rocket.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"...Hang on tight." Sonic increased his speed, and as expected the rocket kept following. Amy had her eyes shut tight. The blue hedgehog was gonna have to time this just right. Meanwhile above them Eggman was watching with high hopes.

"Come on, just a little bit further!" He said evilly. All the rocket had to do was make contact with Sonic, then he along with the pink brat would be taken to another world in a flash so to speak.

"Almost...now!" Sonic dropped to his back, slidding like much a baseball player would.

"What are you doing?!" Amy screamed.

"Trust me!" Sonic said. Then the two slid off anf over the edge of a hill, splashing down in the middle of a small cold pond. Eggman nearly lost it when the rocket flew over the pond and off into the distance.

"Ah! Help me!" Sonic began thrashing about like his life depended on it. The coldness of the water was enough to lose the rocket, but possibly at the cost of him drowning.

"Um...Sonic?" Amy said tapping her shoulder.

"Goodbye Amy! Tell Tails he can have my secret chili dog recipe!" Sonic yelled in panic.

"Um...Sonic? Open your eyes." Amy said. Seeing as he had moments to live, Sonic opened his eyes to get one last look at the world. Then he realized he was sitting up to Amy's ankles in water, causing him to sweatdrop.

"...Forget anything I just said." The now embarrassed hedgehog said.

"This isnt over Sonic! I will be back!" Eggman shouted, before retreated to over the horizon. Before Sonic could talk with Amy, he remembered Tails had tried to contact them.

"You called earlier Tails? He said into his wrist communicator, but to no answer. "Tails? Come in Tails. Tails?!" Sonic was now a little concerned, then the his stomach dropped when he heard,

"I have your friend. Do as my creator instructs or he dies!" Metal Sonic said.


	3. Day 1: Afternoon

_**Hey guys! Let me give you a little history on the following story: Second Chance, A Road To Redemption. I came up with this story a while back because I really wanted to do a story around Metal Sonic. Needless to say when it first went out, it was quickly put on hiatus. There it would sit for a period of months, and I was willing to leave it there. Then slowly I would find that the fan reaction that drove it into hiatus, was demanding it back. After pondering it for the longest time, I have decided to bring it back into the light. **_

_**So after all this rambling, I am proud to give Second Chance...a second chance.**_

_**PS: All Sonic Characters (c) SEGA**_

* * *

The Mystic Ruins was the home to a lot of beings. Some where the flicky's among the tree's, one was a big purple cat living in his hit, then there was a rare two tailed fox who lived in his house/lab/hanger on the cliffs over looking the blue ocean. His name was Miles 'Tails' Prower, and today he was gonna be hunted.

Tails was once again in his normal routine of repairing his beloved plane the Tornado after using it to take an aerial view of Dr. Eggman's base. Unsurprisingly the doctor didnt take too kindly of someone spying on him, so he ordered to have the plane shot down. The kitsune got away, but not after his plane was filled with bullets. He didnt mind having to spend extra time out of this beautiful day to patch his plane up, in fact he was getting a kick out of it. All he needed was the fresh air to flow in and tunes to keep blaring out of the radio.

"Take off, at the speed of sound! Bright lights and colors all around!" Tails sang along. "I'm running wild living fast and free! Got no regrets inside of me!" It was during times like this he enjoyed life. He was definitely looking forward to hanging out with Sonic later.

* * *

**_'Target is unsuspecting. Proceed as advised.'_**It thought to itself, before moving to the front door. If the door was unlocked this would make bringing Prower is much more simpler.

**_'Subject has left himself open.'_ **Metal Sonic noted as it moved inside, making sure it could go undetected.

_**'Subject is currently occupied.'** _It noted as a breeze came through the open window, pushing over a glass cup. Metal froze as it shattered on the ground, then it began thinking of a plan when the music stopped.

* * *

Back in the hanger Tails was putting on the new coat of pain, still singing along with the blaring radio.

"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?" The two tailed fox sang.

***Crash***

Tails stopped what he was working on, then turned off the radio.

"Hello?" He called. "Sonic is that you?" Tails then walked inside his house with some caution. "Sonic?" The kitsune passed his collection of life size robots he built himself. Nothing out of the ordinary yet. "Here we are." He said finding the broken glass on the floor. The kitsune began whistling as he grabbed the broom and dust pan. Once again he passed by his robots: C-3PO, Sunny from I-Robot, and Metal Sonic.

"Clean this up, finish up my plane, then I'll go find Sonic." Tails said to himself, glancing over his shoulder to his robots. "I should probably dust those off too. I still say I outdid myself with Metal Sonic." He said pleased, before resuming his cleaning duty. His words began echoing in his mind.

_**"I outdid myself with Metal Sonic..."**_

_****__**"I outdid myself with Metal Sonic..."**_

_**"Metal Sonic..."**_

___**"Metal Sonic..."**_Tails stopped what he was doing. "I never built a Metal Sonic..." He turned and received a metal fist to the jaw, knocking him back into the hallway.

"You are wanted by the doctor. You will comply." Metal Sonic droned, stalking Tails. Seeing as he couldnt fight off the baddest badnik of all time, Tails scrambled to his feet and made a beeline for the hanger, throwing everything between him and Metal. The robot merely passed over whatever the kitsune put in it's path. Tails slammed the hanger door behind him, locking it tight before pushing a desk in front of it.

"Sonic?" He asked into his wrist communicator, trying to reach his best pal.

_**"A little busy here Tails!"**_

"But..."

***Crash***

Tails ran over to his plane, ready to escape into the sky if needed. Despite repairs not being done, the plane was still fully able to fly. Before hoping into the pilot seat, Tails saw a prototype invention in the back seat. He was attempting to make a flare gun like device, but it shot something other than flares. It shot Chaos Energy. Just load one chaos emerald and pulled the trigger. Could it buy him some time?

"Oh please let one be around!" He begged as the door buckled under the pressure Metal was putting on it. "Yes!" The kitsune said as he armed his device, and aimed it at the door right as Metal Sonic finally blasted his way in. The robot was caught off guard as it took the impact of a red charge.

"Error! Error! System malfunction! Chaos meter spiking!" It droned as it sparked and smoked.

"That's because you were just shot by a Chaos Emerald!" Tails said, pulling the red emerald from the device. Then he hopped into his plane, right as Metal's vision was slowly returning. This wasnt the only thing wrong. Metal felt...different somehow, but that didnt stop it from firing a laser at the plane, blowing the tail off.

"Sonic! Come in Sonic!" Tails cried out as he tried to control his plane.

_**"We're a little busy here Tails!"**_ That was Amy who answered. The kitsune wouldve argued back, but as soon as he thought he had control of the plane, it collided with the wall, ejecting him from the pilot seat to the concrete floor.

"So-So-Son.." Tails was cut off by Metal lifting the fox by the scruff of his neck.

"Good night." Metal droned, before punching Tails in the face, knocking the kitsune out. Putting the fox over it's shoulder, Metal went over the the wreckage and plucked the emerald from it.

_**"Tails? Tails? Come in Tails!"**_ Sonic said over the communicator. The robot took the device off Tails wrist, and responded.

"I have your friend. Do as my creator says or he dies!"

* * *

Back at the base Eggman ordered Metal to make sure no one distracted him while he asked Tails a few questions.

_**'The doctor is possibly gonna interrogate Prower for more info related to the emeralds, or Sonic...which ever he perfers.'**_ Metal monologued to himself.

_**'I find it impressive of the deive Prower used earlier. It's ashame what...wait...why am I thinking of these...feelings? I am designed not to feel any emotion. So why am I feeling this...pity?" **_

"STOP! STOP PLEASE!" Someone screamed out. Metal reached the deduction that it was Tails who was screaming. _**'Is that interrogation? Sounds more like torture.'**_ Metal thought as more screaming rang out.

_**'Poor Tails... why do I pity him and why did I call him by his name?!**_' The badnik thought as Eggman finally came out.

"Metal Sonic, I'm off to greet Sonic when he arrives to exchange the emeralds for his friend. If I dont relay the message in forty five minutes, kill the fox!"

"Affirmative." Metal said, proceeding to walk into the room, seeing the shape Tails was in for the first time. "What did the doctor do to you?" It droned confused. It would've been wondering how on Mobius it could get confused, but Tails has his attention. The fox was bloody, beaten, trapped to his seat via duct tape and finally silenced by tape covering his mouth. The kitsune was still conscience, looking at Metal with a look of pure fear. "Dont look at me like that." Metal warned.

For the next twenty minutes it was not but silence, but for Metal he was surprised by the fact he was growing bored. How was it that he, a killing machine, was bored? It certainly didnt help with the look Tails was giving him.

"If I took that tape off your mouth would you stop looking at me?" Metal asked. A moment or two passed before Tails slowly nodded. The robot grasped the tape and slowly pulled, only for Tails to let out muffled screams. The tape it seemed was yanking his furry muzzle. "I'm gonna yank it off on the count of three." Tails began shaking his head no. "One." Tails braced himself. "Two..."

***RIIIIIIIIP***

**"YEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!" **Tails cried out in horrible pain, tears running down his face as he moaned and cried. Metal looked at the tape, then his muzzle, and concluded Tails wouldnt need to shave for a very long time.

"W-w-w-wh-what ha-ha-happened to t-t-th-three?"

"Three."

* * *

_**Whats Sonic gonna do to get Tails back? What's going on with Metal Sonic? Tune in next time to find out!**_

_**PS, Next story update is Iron Tails!**_


End file.
